Happily Ever After
by chefyan08
Summary: Some says that an end of some things is a way of a new beginning. Slash. Mention of M-Preg


The sunlight through the trees woke me. I tried to move but a pair of arms surrounds me so tight. I look up to your face and I see you sleeping. Your face, while not your typical pretty face, has this peaceful ambiance. I looked around and I see dozens of men and women around us. Some just waking up like me, some still sleeping like you and while others are already awake ready to start a new day.

--

The war has ended with a surprising uproar. The people didn't see this happening especially Dumbledore and his Order. The summer Sirius died, just one week after I learned the prophecy, I received a letter from my godfather. He said that with his death he was released from a secrecy spell cast by Dumbledore himself. The secret was that not everything I know is real. The Weasleys and Hermione were promised the Potter Family vault for being my friends and that the meeting with the Weasleys was stage by the headmaster. Also what Hagrid told me was also prepared. Not that Hagrid knew it, but Albus specifically told him that he should tell me that the Slytherins were known from producing dark wizards. The headmaster wants me as his perfect little soldier and that the Dursleys and all my adventure was test for me.

To say that I was devastated was an understatement. I was horrified that the people I thought was my family were nothing more but a lie. Sirius also told me to go to Gringotts at any cost and claim what was rightfully mine. My inheritance. Something the headmaster did everything to keep from me. His last message was that he and my parents can certainly understand if I go against them and that they will be forever proud of me. He also gave names of the people I can trust. Namely Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred and George Wesley and surprisingly, despite being a double agent and their past, Severus Snape. He also told me that he loves me with all his heart and that I was the son he never had. At that point I can't stop the tears from falling so I let it. For the first time in years I cried for everything, the lies and betrayal and the lives that were been lost like Cedric, Sirius and especially my parents. I cried and cried and soon fell asleep.

The next morning I wake feeling different. I felt so much lighter that before. Must have been all the tears I cried. I think about what I should do. I know I need a guidance to formulate the course of action. I decided to write a letter to Remus and had asked him to come in Private Drive via Marauder style. I send the letter through Dobby cause then I thought that maybe all my letters were being read. My instruction to Dobby is that to get the letter to Remus when he is alone. Dobby was more than happy to help. His reply was also sent via the houself and said that he was coming tomorrow.

Remus was enraged when he read the letter from Sirius. It took everything I had to stop the werewolf from killing the entire order. When he was calm enough, we then on plan everything together. He and I sneak to Gringotts and claim my inheritance and read Sirius's will. The goblins were more that happy to help because they hate thieves more than anything. We learned that Dumbledore tried to get money from the Potter vault but it was keyed in magic and blood so they can't really touched it.

In all of the times that I had spend in the company of Hermione, Ron and Ginny I was always quite and only answering in one word.

Then I arrived at Hogwarts. I waited until Potions to start what Moony and I had planned. I know that Slytherin and Gryffindor always have Potions together.

As I arrived there, with my watchers flocking me, I waited for an opportunity to slip the note to Malfoy. As if my prayers were answered, Snape had us attempt to make the potion in pairs. I thought I saw Snape give me a meaningful look as he paired me with Malfoy. As the potion was in boiling process I slipped the note to Malfoy asking to meet him at the entrance of Slytherin's common room at midnight. After reading the note, he then gave me a small nod as the answer.

That night I had a long and insightful talk with Draco. He explained to me what Voldemort was really fighting for and not the crap that Dumbledore was sprouting. Then I asked him and his father to be the carrier of the letter that I will send the Dark Lord and maybe his replies.

By Christmas, Lord Voldemort and I had reached an agreement with a few demands and then we settle everything. We also agree to just let go of the past and just start on working for the better future.

By New Year he started working on preserving the old traditions. He had also captured some key figures that are really important in the new beginning of the Ministry. And he had also lessened the killing and the torture.

By the end of the school year he was ready to take down Dumbledore. I stop listening to the people around me, namely the Weasleys and Granger. I focused more on my studies and I had taken refuge in the Chamber of Secrets that I had the house elves helped me in cleaning. I read books that I manage to steal from the Restricted Section. They thought that I was preparing to take down Voldemort and thus ending the war, if they only knew.

Then it happened. Though up until now I still don't know how he had done it, the Dark Lord and his army had managed to infiltrate Hogwarts. And Dumbledore died, killed by the wand of Voldemort. From where I was standing I could tell that some people are still waiting for me to avenge Dumbledore but as an answer in their silent question, I just gave Voldemort my wand.

That what was they considered the day of the new reign of Lord Voldemort.

After that Voldemort called a meeting for the clean up and he gave his committee. As expected he has taken the position of Ministry of Magic and Lucius as his Second. Snape was named as Headmaster of Hogwarts while Minerva has retained her title. As part of the main ruling body they also have representatives from all creatures be it light or dark and one head from the dark families as well as the light.

The most surprising that has happened was when the first full moon since my coming of age. I was spending it with Moony again in my animagus form of that of a white wolf. I was scented by another werewolf. He then challenged Moony to be my mate. And as seeing as he was almost double the size of Moony he had won.

--

It has been almost five years now since then. I have been living with my mate Alpha Fenrir Greyback and his pack in a castle I inherited from the Potter line though it's not as big as Hogwarts its forest and grounds did make up to it. It was a perfect home for the pack. At first they were reluctant to use it but I used every technique I know so in the end there was nothing Fenrir can do but say yes. There have been fights between us but we always make-up. And as a result of those make-up sessions I am now carrying our very first cub. Looking back to all those years I can't say that I was ashamed of my choices. Up until I still write occasionally to Lord Voldemort and weekly to Moony.

--

As I felt my cub's movement in my stomach and my mate's arms around me I can finally say that there is a happy ever after.


End file.
